


Break like a Baby Fever

by RubescensFawn



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Creampie, Death Threats, F/M, Mild JOI, Necrophilia Threats, Original work - Freeform, Stalker, Sweet/Rough, gun - Freeform, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubescensFawn/pseuds/RubescensFawn
Summary: Those fertility treatments? ExpensiveThat biological clock? Blaring, at this point, not merely tickingThat stranger right outside the supermarket, in the parking lot? Born with just the right genesShe is about to give the term "baby-crazy" a whole new meaning cause a gun is cheaper than YET ANOTHER IVF cycle.
Relationships: F4M (Female Performer / Male Listener)
Kudos: 1





	Break like a Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Note for the performer: improvisation and changes to adapt to your comfort/needs are absolutely welcome.
> 
> [words] = SFX  
> (words) = emotional cues/tone of voice/actions  
> * WORDS * = words that need to be highlighted with voice  
> -words = pauses/actions taken by the listener 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction written by an adult, for adults featuring adults. It is not intended as glorification or encouragement of the acts described.

[grocery bags rustling]

(huffing and puffing)

Oh, hi, heya, yes, I could use some help, these groceries are heavy, weekly shopping, you know?  
Thank you sir or Mr. ...

-answers

A lovely name for a lovely gentleman (giggling)

[bags keep getting hauled in the trunk]

Yes, some drinks, yogurt for breakfast, you should try the coconut one, and chocolate chip cookies ingredients for my niece birthday. Look, isn’t she the cutest? She was at summer camp here, so much fun. Her birthday is next Thursday

-small pause

Wow, three nephews and two nieces?!? That’s awesome, they must be wonderful to be around

(flirty) I bet you are the cool uncle, always the right gift and the funniest stories (giggle) you look the type.

-small pause

Ah yes, that was the last one, the detergents and soaps. Thank you so much for being so helpful, my back will certainly be grateful, but I think...

[searching around purse]

[gun cocking]

(calm but firm) I think you can help me with another thing

Stop looking at the glock and hop in the car, cool uncle. 

Passenger seat

I’ll let you pick the music.

-small pause

Oh oh oh, wait. Hand me your phone

[single button pressing][phone smashing]

Ok, now no one will disturb us

[sitting in car]

Buckle up.

[seat belts sound]

[car starting]

-small pause

(matter-of-factly/stern) Now, I don’t think I * have * to specify that, but I will, in case you are dense enough to be (snarky/sarcastic)* brave * 

If, and that’s unlikely, we were to be stopped by an agent for usual (stern cop voice/imitation) “licence and registration, please” business, you should not put your family in the condition of having to choose a picture for your gravestone. You get what I mean?

-answer

Good! 

(darkly encouraging)Just be polite and smile, smile! You got a great smile, so just flash it whenever it’s needed. 

Actually, let’s give it a try.

-smiles

(sarcastic) Magazine cover worthy!

But, work on the rest, use your eyes too or it’ll look like you are asking for help or dead inside, that’s just  
[tsk tsk sound] not good man, not good.

Funerals, like fertility treatments are expensive, consider it.

(sigh) Lord knows * I * know about the second one

-small pause

(slightly exasperated) Oh I know you are not a doctor, I’m not letting you come over for your medical expertise, your brain doesn’t interest me a lot to be quite honest

-small pause

[tsk sound] Neither your wallet

-small pause

Pretty obvious you aren’t loaded or you wouldn’t have gone to the clinic near the park to donate sperm.

Buuut that just means that you are loaded in a much more important way. At least for me.

-pause

(incredulous) Really?!? How does anybody know anything these days? Internet, social media and stuff. You did complete those forms in excruciating details though, even whispering some answers. If you talk someone can always listen. And I am a good listener, cause I’m * very * curious. Aren’t you?

-answer

Well, that’s good, so you can get to know me at least a bit, it’s only fair, I mean I know so much about you, where and when you workout, where you studied, where you work, your dating profile, your board game Wednesday night tradition at Keith’s place, everything plus all that info on those forms, like the appendectomy and no history of cardiovascular diseases in your family. So, yeah, you can ask away!

-name?

(giggle) Oh, for you it’s dear, darling or love

-small pause

[hit with gun]

(upset, through teeth) No, my name is not Psycho Bitch, it’s love.

Dear 

Or darling

Understood?

(cheerful) Good!

-pause

[driving sounds/ambiance]

-why me? question

Because you caught my eye, that’s why

-can I leave? question

No, I can’t let you go, (giggle)(snarky) what do you think I did all this just to give you a trip in my car? Come on, you are smarter than that, your grades told me so, you aren’t a numbskull.

-thanking

You’re welcome

-why am I here? question

I’ll explain later, it’ll be good, don’t worry (creepy/cheerful) or maybe not, that’ll depend on you.  
[5-10 seconds driving sounds]

[car stops] [seat belts unbuckled] 

It’s a quiet neighbourhood, so don’t scream ok?

-affirmation

Cool...

[door opening and closing] [locking door]

(commanding) Up the stairs. Turn right. Second door.

[walking]

It’s just the gun, keep going.

[walking]

(cheerful) So that’s my bedroom, get used to it cause you’ll stay there for a while. Look... [metal clinking] I’ve made the restrains comfy just for you

[kiss]

-pause

(angry) I don’t care what you want, you are here for one reason and only one. To get me pregnant

(exasperated) I’m tired of waiting, tired of non-committal men, tired of exes running away cause I’m (sarcastic) “running too much” or “fixated on family” or “creepy” or “just a hook-up”.

(screaming) I’m not just a hook up.

(gulping)

(exasperated/sad) I don’t want to waste time anymore, I don’t want to throw money into expensive, useless treatments, I already spent 28.000 dollars for IVF, the tests, the check-ups, the monitoring, I’m sick of it, I’m tired

(sigh)I just want a man to fuck a baby inside of me.

And this is your moment my dear, you will help me, I already told you what’s gonna happen if you don’t (giggle)

(encouraging) So come on darling, get closer

-small pause

Closer

-small pause

(whispering) My aim is pretty good, but if you managed to escape just know that a baby with your DNA is a very convincing proof in a rape trial. No one is going to believe you, I’m a good crier... now unzip my dress and take it off

[zipper]

Undress while I take the thong off

(chuckle)(upset) Do you usually fuck girls with your underwear on?

-pause

(encouraging) Perfect! Do you know what to do next, dear?

-answers no

You are already semi-hard, but you can’t fuck me like that, now, can you?

-answers no

Exactly.

(calm and seductive) Take your hand, wrap it around your cock like a cradle and feel it, go up and down, gently

-pause

Good boy, feeling his cock while trying not to tremble, so cute (giggle) maybe it will help focusing on my tits instead of the gun in my hand (giggle)

Look, look how the barrel teases my nipples

(moaning) Oh, these will leak warm milk soon, so soon...

(still teasing and moaning) Close your eyes

-small pause

Wrap your fingers around it and start pumping, slowly, enjoy it, feel it for me, darling

-pause

Now I want you to roll your thumb over your hole

-small pause

And in the other sense... so good for me, keep your eyes shut, don’t open them.

(seductively) Tell me how your cock feels, do it.

-pause

[walking]

I think you are ready

[gun cocking]

(grunting) Don’t mind my hand around your throat or the loaded gun pointing right at your forehead.

(commanding but calm) Follow me, I’ll walk backwards so I can see the terror in your eyes, they are so pretty (giggle)

[kissing] [bed sounds]

Come on baby, I have my pillow under me, I’m naked and wet just for you, fuck me already, stick it in.

-penetration

(moaning) Yes, like that, every inch, every single one inside, good, so good. Start pumping that dick, (sarcastic) don’t make me do all the work, baby

-faster thrusts

(moaning) Yes, fuck yes, like that, like you mean it, deeper, deeper.

-faster thrusts

(chuckling/upset) Oh no no no no no no you fucking bastard, you * won’t * rush your way through this, it’s not gonna be the last time anyway, you are going to fill me with cum until I have a baby and you are going to do it properly, not like a scared rabbit in a hurry.

-slower thrusts

Like that, nice rhythm, keep going like this and maybe I won’t use bullets (giggle) I could though... right through your skull (giggle)

(more moaning/whimpering)

Tell me when you are close, yes, yes, as deep as you can, good

(chuckle/giggle) Don’t worry, I’m just hugging you with my legs...

Start rubbing my clit, keep thrusting, come on, you gotta me cum with you, that’s, that’s good for conception

(moaning) Yes, that motion, like that

-small pause

(suddenly angry) What the fuck do you think you are doing? Go deeper I said.   
Deeper, I want you to splatter my insides with cum and keep rubbing, I swear if you don’t make me cum with you I’ll splatter your brain matter all over my ceiling, I just need to pull the trigger and you get a bullet under your chin, (chuckling through gritted teeth) it would be so goddamn easy

(screaming) Come on! 

Come on!

(chuckling) I don’t give a shit, you are just a cum dispenser to me and I can get what I want even after I fill you with lead (giggle) PSR is a thing, you know...

(moaning) Yes, yes, fuck me, harder, harder

(simultaneous orgasms) Fuck, yes, fill me, fill me to the brim, yes, yes, like this, empty your balls inside me, give me a baby, yes.  
[cooling down] (catching breath)

Well done dear, come here

[passionate kissing]

(sweet) Rest, get some sleep, I’ll be beside you, in a while we will try again so hopefully we will see those two lines very, very soon...

[kiss]


End file.
